iotaniafandomcom-20200214-history
East Owlia
East Owlia (Lanternese: Αυλια Οριενταλε, tr. Aulia Orientale) or the East Owlian Republic (Lanternese: Ρεπυββλικα Αυλιανα Οριενταλε, tr. Repubblica Auliana Orientale) is a nation comprising the Lantern Islands and associated territories in eastern Owlia. It borders the Iron Keep to the southwest. History The Lantern Islands were first settled in the early 7th century CE by colonists arriving primarily from the western region of Landing. Most of them were mainly farmers and merchants seeking new riches in the unexplored east, but there were also many members of the Zealot church escaping religious persecution in the west. A trading post was successfully established on the southern tip of Gran Lanterna in 609 CE and the first wave of colonists conducted trade with peaceful villages in their vicinity, the most notable trade link being the import of terracotta from the southeastern mesa, and by 620 CE it had grown into the city of Tridente. The prosperity of the Tridente colony waned in the 630s when trade routes came under attack from eastern pirates, and in 651 CE the Lantern Islands were invaded by the Sea Peoples under the command of Illa the Tyrant (known in the far east as Illa the Vindicator) who broke down the burgeoning colony's poor defenses and instituted a new centralized government which saw merchant landowners evicted from their estates and Zealot places of worship destroyed while farmers had to give up most of their harvest in taxes. This reign of terror lasted for nearly 30 years until 679 CE when a visiting ship brought Wungarian plague to the islands, a western illness from which the colonists were immune but it hit the Sea Peoples hard and their leadership was decimated within days, leaving Illa and what remained of his government severely weakened. The malnourished and poorly armed underground resistance saw their chance to strike as the playing field had been leveled and seized control of the colony by the end of the year after a short but decisive struggle against remaining invasion forces. A transitional government was put into place under resistance leader Aevin Civetta who implemented policies aimed at economic recovery after three decades of wealth having been syphoned out of the country. Some liberties from the early colonial era were restored such as freedom of religion and the right to own land, but an indefinite state of emergency was declared giving Civetta a wide range of powers under the pretenses of preventing another foreign invasion. Martial law was suspended in 691 CE with the adoption of a new constitution affirming the sovereignty of East Owlia as an independent republic. Aevin Civetta's popularity allowed his National Unity Party to win a majority of their own in the following Senate elections however, and his grip on power remained steady over the next decade. During this time, the East Owlian government established friendly relations with the Iron Keep to their west who became a favored trade partner and pursued expansionist policies with the founding of the Elitre and Buscaiola colonies along the coast of the Lantern Sea and the settlement Streghetta in the northeastern swamplands. Government and politics East Owlia is a democratic republic operating under a parliamentary form of government. East Owlian Senate The preamble of the East Owlian constitution states that all state power is vested in the Senate and People of the East ("Senatus Populusque Orientalis"). The East Owlian Senate is a legislative body of representatives elected by local constituents and it has a broad range of powers in addition to passing legislation. The number of Senators is not fixed and can fluctuate between terms as a result of demographic changes. General elections are held at least once every five years unless the Senate votes by a 2/3 majority to dissolve itself and call early elections. First Consul and the Cabinet The First Consul is the head of state and head of government of the East Owlian Republic. They are elected by a simple majority vote in the Senate to oversee the day-to-day executive functions of government and lead the cabinet whose members are each assigned a portfolio of powers typically associated with one of the nation's ministries, known as consulates. All cabinet members, the First Consul included, are responsible to the Senate and can be removed by a vote of no confidence. A former First Consul is given the honorific Proconsul. Demographics Language Lanternese is the sole official language of the East Owlian Republic as well as the native language of a majority of the population. Another important language in East Owlia is the common tongue, a lingua franca used across Owlia and spoken as a first language by some descendants of non-Zealot colonists from the Landing region. Prominent minority languages include Janubic, spoken by immigrants from Alhadba, and Cheridonian, spoken by traders from the areas controlled by the Iron Keep. Religion The third article of the East Owlian constitution guarantees freedom of religion for all citizens and forbids the Senate from passing laws hindering the establishment and free practice of religion in the republic. While East Owlia has no official state religion, the preamble of the constitution explicitly acknowledges the Zealot Church as an "institution of national importance" for its fundamental role in establishing the Tridente colony. Around 60% of East Owlians identify as Zealots; the East Owlian Zealot Church accounting for 45% and non-denominational Zealots accounting for 11%. Other minor denominations include the Tridentine Church, the Resplendent Temple and the Latter-Day Zealots who combined account for the remaining 4%.Category:Owlia